


[Comic] Incorrect LOTR

by WriterRose



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRose/pseuds/WriterRose
Summary: Short comics that exist outside of any of my established AUs.1. The Three Hunters develop a plan to rescue Merry and Pippin.2. Aragorn says a few motivational words before the Three Hunters give chase to the Orcs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The Three Hunters (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Hunters develop a plan to rescue Merry and Pippin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, Aragorn took charge and they just started sprinting after the Orcs. 
> 
> \---  
> Based off of [this](https://modernincorrectlotrhobbit.tumblr.com/post/190348020283/theyre-taking-the-hobbits) Tumblr post.


	2. The Three Hunters (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn says a few motivational words before the Three Hunters give chase to the Orcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly based off of this [text post](https://modernincorrectlotrhobbit.tumblr.com/post/188587212853/aragorn-together-well-save-the-hobbits-or-die).

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up making more of these, but for now I'll mark this as complete. Let me know if you have any similar requests for scenes, from the Incorect LOTR/Hobbit blogs or otherwise.
> 
> \---  
> My [Tumblr](https://wannabe-cartoonist-blog.tumblr.com/) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZedUje3SOaTRAzfQRLVUKQ)


End file.
